Blind Love
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: It's always a little weird when your best friends sends you out on a blind date, but it just gets funny when a jealous Sasuke Uchiha is following you around on that date! SasuSaku one-shot, hope this amuses you people!


**Blind Love**

**A SasuSaku oneshot**

'"'"

"Come on!"

"I don't know…I mean."

"Please! Don't you make me start begging!"

"…"

"Sakuraaaaa…."

"Oh, come on, Ino, I know those tears are fake." Sakura huffed.

Ino sighed, "Whatever, but come on, Sakura! Why don't you just let nature take its course?"

"Because last I checked, you weren't mother nature! This is your entire plan!" Sakura retorted.

"Then nature is moving me forward to help you!" Ino replied.

"Yeah, right, it's a _blind date!_" Sakura growled. "Besides…what about Sasuke, he's still…."

"Sakura, I know Sasuke came back like…two years ago, but you really need to give up on him! He wasn't interested when you were Team Seven; he hasn't shown any new emotion towards you ever since he came back. In fact, I think he's actually gotten quieter! Time will keep going on, and I'm not leaving you in the past!" Ino chided.

Sakura looked down in thought for a while, pondering everything.

"…Can you at least tell me who it is?" Sakura asked.

"It wouldn't be called a blind date if you knew who it was!" Ino replied.

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

Ino squealed and pulled her into a choking hug. When she pulled away she said, "Okay, just meet him at that new restaurant at seven tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura puffed.

"Good, now go find something cute to wear, and tomorrow, you are giving me _all _the details!"

Ino then ran off down the road, leaving Sakura alone.

'"'"'"'"

Later that night, Sakura made her way down the road to the village's new restaurant. She wore a red blouse and a black skirt.

Sakura looked up and stopped for a moment. Sasuke was walking down the road in her direction. As he was about to pass her, he seemed to suddenly notice who she was, and stopped.

"Oh, g-good evening, Sasuke," Sakura greeted with a light smile.

"Hn," he replied in his normal manner.

Sakura sighed in her mind and started to continue on, knowing better than to have expected any more from the cold Uchiha.

"What's the occasion?" Sakura heard him ask.

"Oh, well…Ino set me up for a blind date tonight." Sakura answered.

"Aa," Sasuke short responses returned.

"Well…I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Sasuke." Sakura smiled and gave a small wave before she turned to leave.

Sasuke stood and watched her go for a moment before the voices in his head clicked on.

**Hey, quit drooling and start following! **A voice rang.

"_What the hell," _Sasuke replied.

**Oh, don't act like you don't know! I was there when your parents died, when you pondered over leaving for Orochimaru. I was the voice that said, "Let's get away from this freaking snake molester!" years later, and now here we stand; and I happen to know all your feelings for your cute little pinkie! **

"_Hn, whatever, I don't really see your point."_

_**My point, **_**oh clueless one, is that you're a bundle of jealousy that someone's about to go on a date with Sakura, and it's not you! **

"_Yeah, right, quit wasting my time."_

**Oh, so it's some natural reaction that right now your eyes are staring at Sakura's—**

"_SHUT UP!" _Sasuke blushed a bit.

**Ha, owned! **

"_So what do you want me to do?"_

**It's not what I want you to do, but what you must; and for now you must follow Sakura on that date and make sure she doesn't start falling for some other guy! **

"_I'm not a spy; or at least not one that spies like that!" _

**And you call yourself a ninja, get moving, boy! Fetch! **

"_What the hell!"_

**Go fetch your woman!**

"_I'm about to go fetch something to beat the shit out of you, I'm not a dog!"_

**Just get moving! **

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, but still walked on to follow Sakura.

With Sakura, she had just reached the new restaurant, and noticed a man standing near the door, obviously searching.

"Hello." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura Haruno?" The man asked.

"That's me."

"Well, Ino's descriptions don't lie, you really are a beauty." The man smirked.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thank you. Should we go in?"

"Sure, oh yes, by the way, my name is Hiroi."

Sasuke watched from a distance as the two walked into the restaurant. He silently snuck in through the back and crawled around until he came to a hiding spot in perfect hearing range of Sakura and Hiroi who had been seated while he snuck in.

"This place sure is nice." Sakura said at the table.

"Yeah, I can see why Ino suggested it." Hiroi replied.

"So, how do you know Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, she and I go way back." Hiroi explained. "We met when I had to hire some ninjas to protect me on my travel to the Land of Waves. She was a part of the team that escorted me, and we became friends."

"Oh, I see. Who would have thought Ino would make friends with her clients." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, she was pretty sour at first, but it all worked out well." Hiroi laughed, too.

"_Okay, this is getting boring," _Sasuke thought, _"but they're getting along, that could be a bad thing…." _

"I remember I actually tried flirting with Ino when we first met, I'm glad I stopped though, or she wouldn't have set me up with such a beautiful girl." Hiroi said.

"Oh, well…yeah, I guess it was a good thing." Sakura stammered slightly. "You're really not that bad looking yourself."

"Thank you." Hiroi replied with a smile.

**Little bastard: 1; Sasuke: zip! **

"_Who invited you?" _

**Just keeping things lively!**

"_I think everything fine, now go away!"_

**Fine, fine, oh jealous one!**

Sasuke held back a sigh of annoyance as he continued watching the date.

About half an hour later, while Sakura and Hiroi were eating, another conversation began.

"So, Ino tells me that you've kind of been in a romance hole." Hiroi said.

Sakura sighed at this term before she replied. "I suppose you can call it that. There's just someone I happen to have been swooning over for years; but he's not interested."

"Was it that Uchiha boy?" Hiroi asked.

"How'd you know?" Sakura questioned, surprised.

**STALKER!**

"_So what do you call what we're doing? Shut up already."_

"I've seen countless girls swoon over him. I happened to hear you were the lucky girl to get placed on his team, so I just guessed." Hiroi explained.

"I see." Sakura responded.

"So, is he really that much of an ice cube?" Hiroi inquired.

"Well…yeah. I mean, he can be nice on a _really _good day." Sakura chuckled a bit.

"Just your classic dark man," Hiroi commented.

"Well, I guess you can call him dark. If I had to really choose a nickname for him, it'd be chicken butt, for more reasons than the hair." The two laughed.

Sasuke nearly fell forward with this remark.

"_W-What the hell was that about!" _

**Well, your hair does kind of…**

"_You, shut up already! I don't know what I'm doing here!"_

"Oi, Teme, what are you doing?" A voiced whispered from behind.

Sasuke jumped and whipped around. Naruto was crouched behind him.

"You dumbass," Sasuke hissed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just happened to spot you _spying _on Sakura and her date!" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm, "Get out of here, you loser!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you to your little mission!" Naruto replied.

As Naruto walked off, he took a glance back at Sasuke, "Let's hope you finally get a girlfriend out of this, Teme."

As Sasuke made a mental note to kill Naruto later, he saw Sakura and Hiroi stand up to leave. He watched as they made their way to the door, and he quickly made his way out of the restaurant.

'"'"'"'"

At Sakura's apartment, she and Hiroi approached the door.

"I had a pretty good time." Sakura declared as they stopped in front of the door.

"I had a good time, too." Hiroi replied with a smile.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you around." Sakura smiled in return.

Sasuke watched from a small distance, just able to hear their words.

"I'll see you around." Hiroi said softly, starting to lean his head in.

Caught up in the moment, Sakura started to move forward as well.

CRASH!

Sakura gave a gasp as something large collided with the side of Hiroi's head. She gasped again to see that what crashed into him was Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Hiroi as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Sasuke, what are you—" Sakura tried to yell.

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke pulled her in and kissed her a little roughly. He pulled back to see a dazed Sakura.

"You're mine, got it?" He whispered in her ear.

Sakura nodded, extremely fazed by what just happened. Sasuke grabbed her hand and opened the door.

"Oh, what do we do about Hiroi?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'll pick him up when I come out." Sasuke sighed.

**But we may be a while! **The voice in Sasuke's head snickered.

"_And finally I agree with you." _Sasuke smirked, and they walked into the apartment for the night.

**END**

**So, this was my little time-filling one-shot! I hope you guys liked it! Of course, some of you may be asking the logical question, "Girl, you said you have no ideas, and yet here you are writing a oneshot! What gives?" my answer is, one, I came up with this about two hours ago, and two, I said my ideas were drained for my story itself! "Viva Vacation" has zilch ideas, and none seem to want to come any time soon. It doesn't restrict me from writing some other random thing that came to my mind. Anyway, I can definitely say I like this one better than my first oneshot, and hopefully the reviews and hits that will come will reflect that! Bye! **


End file.
